


Morning After Series Part 2

by CrimsonKnightmare



Series: Morning After [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 17:12:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14193741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonKnightmare/pseuds/CrimsonKnightmare
Summary: Second part of the Morning After series written for my Overwatch Imagines blog. Good morning with Jack.





	Morning After Series Part 2

**Author's Note:**

> A post from over here on my Overwatch Imagines blog [tactivalvisor76](https://tacticalvisor76.tumblr.com/) so feel free to drop in and say 'hi' to either Mod or me. Our [Rules Page](https://tacticalvisor76.tumblr.com/Rules) can be found here if you would like to make a request. Please note that there is some NSFW 18+ content on our blog, but it is all tagged and under the cut.

(2/3) Jack Morrison (Soldier 76)

It felt nice, you couldn’t see what it was but something warm was caressing your cheek and you leaned into the touch. You heard a deep raspy chuckle and slowly opened your eyes to see Jack laying beside you, his hand resting on your cheek.

“Good morning.” He spoke softly watching your eyes flutter closed, reveling in his touch.

“Morning.” You replied sleepily. Opening your eyes again you stared into the eyes of the man beside you wondering what he was thinking. It was the first time you’d been so intimate with him in a while. You could feel a smile creeping onto your lips. Unable to fight your infectious ways, the edges of Jack’s mouth lifted slightly. He pulled you to him and kissed your forehead. Snuggling into his chest you listened to his heartbeat willing this moment to last forever. But you knew it had to come to an end when your phone went off alerting you that you needed to leave soon to be on time for work. Sighing, you and Jack separated and began getting dressed for the day. You took your time, savoring your time with Jack as much as you could. There wasn’t anything left for you to do but leave at this point when Jack snaked his hands around your waist and pulled you to his chest, resting his head on your shoulder. His mask, you noticed, was still laying on the stand by his bed. Flashes of last night lit up in the back of your mind.

“Come back to me tonight.” He said in a soft whisper that tickled your ear before planting a light kiss beneath it, sending shivers down your spine.

“I promise.”

-End


End file.
